ally is the sun
by iseesparksfly
Summary: In which Austin plays basketball for the rival team / or Austin and Ally are high school star-crossed lovers


**A/N: So I found this story that I wrotefrom when I first started liking the show, so I figured I may as well put it on here. Warning: It has not been checked or corrected but yeah feel free to laugh at it with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

"They've got an entirely new team,"

In the dingy locker room sat 6 members of the school basketball team, sweat covering their bodies and their breaths heavy after a gruelling practice. They were sat on benches that faced towards a white board, on which strategies _(and the occasional stick man drawing was scrawled on to)._ Everyone's eyes were fixed intently on the figure of a man, possibly in his late thirties, who was dressed in a tracksuit and trainers, with a whistle slung around his neck. He stood in front of the board surveying the boys in front of him in grudging approval. It was obvious to anyone that he was the coach of this team, and ultimately in charge of everything concerning the game. His eyes flitted over his top players, of whom he had kept behind after practice for this meeting.

Their expressions read confusion as they took what was just said.

"Well, I say entirely new...they have kept one player." continued Coach, before they could question him.

"Let me guess, he's named after a city in Texas." mumbled the blond sitting at the end of the bench sarcastically.

"Why are you talking about yourself in the third person, Austin? Wait, you're on the opposite team? I knew our mascot was keeping a secret from me, this is why you don't trust manatees!" The redhead beside him exclaimed, staring suspiciously at his supposed best friend as if he were about to physically turn into a manatee himself_ (the rest of the team just stared at him perplexed)._

"Dez, he's talking about Dallas you dimwit." deadpanned Trent, hitting the boy on the head, as if that would knock some sense into him. Dez sighed in relief and placed a hand on Austin's shoulder,

"Good to have you back, buddy." He says sincerely and Austin just smiles because he's known Dez forever and has learnt by now to just leave him be.

"Anyway..." Says Coach trying to regain his control "Yes, the only player from the original team is Dallas. This means that we don't have any experience or information on how the rest of their team plays."

The boys are silent.

"So, we're going in blind?" Elliot finally asks. Coach shakes his head, frowning slightly.

"No, you're going in a little less prepared than usual, that doesn't mean we can't still win this."

"It's going to be a hell of a lot harder though." Mutters Austin irritably and he and the rest of the boys glared at the floor.

A huge game was coming up against their school rivals 'Simms High' and there was no way Austin was letting Dallas Smith win. The schools had always had bad blood between them, ever since the two schools had been built within the same town, splitting children who went to middle-school together apart and thus meaning they could no longer speak to each other. Over the years a competitive rivalry was formed, especially went it came to sports, namely basketball and the entire school would turn out to watch the game and see their school being led to victory. Since their first game against each other it was obvious that Dallas and Austin were going to butt heads.

The two went to the same middle-school, and were in fact friends, however as they split up into opposing high schools this was forgotten and school pride replaced it. They were both the captains of their respected team, confident in their team's ability to crush the opposition. Austin was grateful at least that he'd still get to see Dallas' heartbroken face when Marino High smashed Simms into oblivion. Or at least that was the plan. The fact that they were facing an entirely new team acted as a slight bump in the road for the boys, as they were now unaware how the opposition worked as a team or of their strengths and weaknesses.

A crash from the whiteboard caused the boys to look up at their coach, whose face held a determined expression.

"Back in my day," he started, causing them to groan as they sensed a lecture ahead "We didn't know who or what we were about to face. We were confident in our own ability, and didn't know about the other team. We didn't need to. And neither do you guys. You've trained hard and put your blood, sweat and tears into the team, some of us literally." He paused for a moment glaring at Trent, who held up his hands in surrender.

"I didn't mean to make Dez cry! And it was an accident that I made his arm bleed is swear!"

"You bit me!" a distraught Dez concurred, placing his hand on his opposing hand protectively.

"Details details."

"As I was saying," Coach continued, ignoring the tiff "You shouldn't worry that we don't know about the team. You guys just need to do what you can to improve your game, and that's all I expect of you." he finished.

"Well that, and a trophy." He added hurriedly, because although he wanted to reassure them, he didn't want them to lose their competitive spirit.

And with that he walked out of the room, leaving the boys to get changed and go home.

Austin ran to the door and pressed his ear against it, listening as Coach's footsteps faded away. And when he was confident that he was gone he straightened up and returned to the middle of the room, where his friends were waiting. Elliot was the first to speak up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not confident in my own ability and I want to know what I'm going up against." A mummer of agreement broke out among the boys.

"Yeah, but how are we going to find out, smart one?" asked the ever positive Trent, "The game is Friday evening, today is Wednesday, and we have no idea if they even practice out of school or not, let alone where."

Elliot frowned "Well I don't see you contributing any useful ideas."

"Well neither have you! You've just stated what we need!" Trent retorted.

The two boys glared at each other before they were interrupted by a whistle. They turned towards Austin who was grinning as if he'd just solved world hunger.

"All we need to do is watch them play once, and then we'll know how they play in general."

"But you know they practice in their fancy gymnasium" One of the boys piped up

"If we can't spy on them from out of school, we'll just have to do it when they're in school." Austin said proudly.

"But that means-" started Elliot.

"Looks like we're breaking into Simms, boys." Austin exclaimed

No one said a word until they heard footsteps from outside the door. Hurriedly they run to their bags but not before Austin hisses "No one tells Coach." while running to his own rucksack.

The room falls silent as Coach walks back in, and they set about busying themselves with packing away their things. One by one they finish changing into their school uniforms, complete with red blazers and uncomfortable shoes, hiked their bags onto their shoulders and walked past him, saying goodbye as they went, until only Dez was left in the room. He was adjusting his suspenders and did not notice the rest of the room was empty, bar him and Coach, until he looked up.

Feeling slightly nervous he grabbed his things and attempted to rush past, however he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and Coach saying

"Sit down a moment Dez." His eyes widened and in a panic he blurted,

"We're not planning to do anything!" Coach quirked his eyebrow slightly not saying a word.

"Okay, okay, fine. You talked it out of me," Dez sighed heavily "We do have a plan, but I can't tell you."

"Okay."

"Please stop torturing me! Fine, I'll tell you!" And with that he proceeded to explain the group's plan.

"Sounds like a smart idea" Coach mused a moment after Dez had finished

"So do you give us permission?" questioned Dez

"No, of course not."

"But you said-"

"I said it was a good idea and to do what you can to improve your game. If you don't specificallyy say what you're doing I can't get told off for allowing you to break into another school, because I had no idea that it was happening."

"But I just told you what we're doing and we're talking about it right now so-"

"Leave before I make you wash all the uniforms by hand tomorrow morning." coach interrupted gruffly, glaring at him.

Coach then watched as the redhead fumbled with his backpack and dashed out of the room and through the gym with a skid and a bang of the door

"Smarter than I thought." Coach muttered to himself, turning back to the empty locker room and surveying the area, before nodding and walking out of the gym himself.

In the car park the team were waiting for Dez to exit the building, and they looked up when he tumbled through the doors and sprinted to the group surrounding Austin's car. His hands were on his knees and his back bent, panting heavily as if he'd just run a marathon.

"How on earth did you make the team?" was the resounding thought as they watched him struggle to regain his breath for a further 5 minutes until he wheezed out,

"Wash uniforms." and the boy's expressions changed to one of understanding. So that's why he had been so desperate to leave the gym and Coach behind.

After Dez was finally breathing normally again, and the group were back in focus, Austin rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Boys, tomorrow we're going on a mission." He said slyly, his eyes wide with excitement

"Yes!" An excited voice yelped "I'll go get my spy-outfit!"

The redhead in question seemed to have regained his energy and started to run in the opposite direction, eager to get home, but was brought back with a sharp tug of his collar.

"Dez, we're not wearing all black. We're sneaking into a high school, not an art gallery." Austin said, rolling his eyes. Dez huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting to himself.

"Fine," he grumbled childishly.

There was silence among the group before Austin looked around and said

"So is everyone in?"

* * *

And that's how they all ended up crouched in a bush the next morning on the outskirts of Simms high grounds, from which they could acquire a perfect view of the main building. They're all squished together uncomfortably and a brief argument had previously broken out when someone elbow crashed into someone else's face.

However that was now resolved by banishing Trent to sit and hide in the branches of a tree that was right next to the bush and act as lookout. The team were now deliberating how they could get to the main building undetected. After coming up with nothing, they decided that their best bet was to observe for now, as the bell was set to ring at any moment, and then try to break away, getting lost among the crowds.

"Ok so we're looking out for anyone who looks like they would be on the basketball team, okay? So, athletic and muscley, got it?" Austin started.

"I don't know if that's the best way to tell if they're on the basketball team. I mean we have Dez and he lacks both those things." Elliot pointed out unhelpfully

Dez grunted in annoyance but strangely didn't object to what was being said, as he knew that aesthetically he may not be the most likely candidate to be on a sports team, with his tall, gangly figure and ability to be easily distracted _(however his height and determination meant that he was a key part of the team, working well with his best friend and bringing a strong sense of morale to the group). _Austin just rolled his eyes at Elliot's comment.

"Just keep your eyes open." he ordered.

They remained in silence for a moment but all too soon it was interrupted by the ringing of bell. Peeking between the branches and leaves, they all had their eyes trained to the exit of the main building, waiting for someone to emerge. With bated breaths they waited and moments later the grey metal doors swung open and a huge throng of students, all dressed in navy blue blazers, flooded out of the building into the courtyard.

The boys, poised with their eyes glued to the figures, intended to get on with the task at hand, however they collectively let out a small gasp. They had not been expecting this exactly.

Yes there are boys there, and yes some of them even looked athletic and muscular, yet they were not what they boys had their eyes locked on.

Austin cursed to himself as he unsuccessfully tried to pick his jaw off the ground, for in front of him were girls.

Yes he was familiar with the people that made up half of the human race, they went to his school and he'd even had social interaction with said people. But this was a little different because they were his age, and wore extremely tight uniforms and had pretty hair and wow was it always this hot in Miami? The girls at Simms had to wear baggy trousers and cardigans, and nothing could compare or prepare them for this. There was also the fact that they were strictly forbidden because they came from a different school that peeked Austin's attention.

The boys and girls, though the team concentrated on the latter, were all rushing out the doors and the hum of chatter hit them forcefully as the crowd dispersed into smaller groups and conversations started up.

_'How on earth do they get away with those uniforms?'_ Austin muttered in his head while his eyes wandered around the space fleetingly.

"Remind me again why we're here." Trent spoke in a daze from the tree, as he stared at the girls milling around the ground.

"Checking out the competition, although that doesn't seem to be the only thing we're checking out." a voice responded in a heartbeat. Austin turned to see his best friend still staring straight ahead, unblinking and in awe. Austin blinked and took a deep breath. He was captain and it was up to him to shake his team out of their daze.

_'Ok, be cool'_ he thought, closing his eyes to block everything out and compose his thoughts.

_'Get in, take a look and avoid all the girls. All the girls in those incredibly short-'_ okay he was done thinking. Luckily he was cut out of his thoughts when another voice spoke.

"You see them too right." Elliot stuttered. Austin rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

"Come on, you've all seen girls before, they aren't aliens." Only catching half of the sentence Dez mutters

"Aliens are way prettier in real life than they are in the movies."

Seeing that Trent has seemingly recovered, Austin sends him a look and Trent nods, reaching down from his hiding place and slapping Dez on the head once again. With a surprised jolt Dez seems to have just woken up and blinks rapidly, looking lost. Looking around at his group Austin nods to himself when he sees everyone is out of their little 'trance'.

"Okay, so here's what we've got to do-" He's cut off by Trent who hits him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Uh, I don't mean to worry you guys, but there's a girl heading this way."

Austin peers through the branches and sure enough, he can see a girl walking towards them. And to make matters worse she's a particularly pretty girl. From afar Austin can see that she has long brunette hair and a pale complexion and that she's clutching a heavy looking bag in her hand as well as a brown tattered book. She looks perfectly innocent as her skirt isn't that short and her blazer seems to swallow her up whole, yet his breath catches in his throat. Quickly he shakes himself and focus's his attention on the fact that she's getting closer and closer and that they're going to caught before they've even got into the school.

He has one thought,that he is certain his friends would share.

_Oh shit._

* * *

As she nears closer to the bush the three hidden among the leaves try to shrink themselves to be as small as possible. They expect her to have reached them by now, and when they don't see her towering above them they sit up and look over the branches once more.

They wait with bated breath as the girl sits underneath the tree. The tree that's just metres in front of them. The tree that Trent is hiding in. Looking up they can see that his face looking appropriately terrified. All hopes that she won't be staying for long are dashed when she reaches into her bag and brings out an iPod and a _very_ large, _very_ long, looking book. The team exchange worried glances at the prospect that they are effectively stuck in place until she leaves. The minute she plugs in her headphones a torrent of hushed voices talk all at once. Trent, of course, doesn't say a word, too afraid that because of his close proximity she would hear him, so he sits dutifully in the tree listening to his friends. Each and every one of them are trying to decipher how on earth they are going to get out undetected. Oh and, seemingly more importantly to them, finding someone to blame.

"This is all _your_ fault!"

"_My_ fault?! I didn't ask her to sit under the freaking tree-"

"I don't need your attitude dude"

"Don't you 'dude' me you little-"

Then suddenly a phone starts to ring and cuts though their arguing. They all freeze in an almost comically synchronised fashion and are thrown into silence. The electro tune continues as they remain still, Austin's hand still pointing in warning at the guy opposite him, Elliot's mouth open ready to argue and Dez pausing his rocking back and forth in fear. They're silent for what seems like forever.

"Okay, what idiot-" starts Austin, not moving a muscle, before he is cut off when the music finally stops and a female voice starts to speak

"Hello?"

As if awakening from their spell they peer through the leaves and see the girl has placed the book on the floor and is now standing leaning against the tree with her phone pressed against her ear. She takes out her headphones to hear the response and in her haste throws them onto the ground.

"Yes Trish, I'm by the tree."

Muffled shouting is heard from the other end of the line and the girl places a hand on her hip and rolls her eyes at what is being said.

"Well if Dallas wants to speak to me so badly he can just come up here" she says indignantly before pausing as she listens to the reply

The boys exchange a shocked glance at the mention of Dallas and Austin can't help but wonder how they know each other, so he leans closer so as not to miss anything. She grips at her brunette hair in frustration and grits her teeth in annoyance.

"Why won't he just leave me alone? I got his texts and his voicemails and that bagel basket. How does he not get the picture? What does he even need? Did he forget which way round the fork goes again?" She says exasperatedly.

Looking at one another the team raise their eyebrows in disbelief. There is no way this guy is for real. Austin can't help but feel a bit smug that a beautiful girl isn't interested in Dallas and tries to hide his grin. He kicks himself slightly because he doesn't even know this girl, and she doesn't know he exists so why does it matter? Who cares if she likes Dallas. But he then he still sighs in relief and he's not quite sure why. There's more silence for a moment as the girl furrows her brow. The boys can't hear what is being said on the other end of the line but by her expression alone it can't be good.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving now," She sighs, "He better have a good reason and if I end up eating cafeteria 'food' again I will not be responsible for my actions." There's a brief pause.

"Yes, I promise I won't dump it on Dallas' head again" she says seemingly sincere, although the boys can see she has her fingers crossed behind her back, and they all grin at the thought of Dallas having food thrown at him. She hangs up the phone and starts to pack away her things slowly obviously trying to put off her inevitable meeting with Dallas. All too soon she's finished and hikes her backpack onto her shoulder, intending to walk back to school. However as she starts to walk past their ingenious hiding place she stops suddenly and glances over to the bush. She rolls her eyes and laughs to herself, before turning as if to walk away.

"You know, the next time you guys want to play hide and seek, ditch the bright red blazers." she says airily, and a second later is walking towards the main building as if she never said a word.

Four pairs of eyes widen in shock and stare dumbfound after her. The first one to recover is Dez who jut smiles smugly.

"Told you we should have worn all black"

Moments later there's the resounding sound of a slap coming from the bush and a yelp of pain before the area becomes silent once again.

* * *

When Ally enters the cafeteria she is struck by two things. Firstly the disgustingly horrendous smell of Friday's 'special dish'; mystery meatloaf _(in fact the real mystery is how the school has managed to sweep under the carpet the extensive amount of court cases and hospital bills related to said dish_). And secondly the overwhelming sense of dread when she sees an eager, and fast-paced moving, Dallas bounding towards her. When he reaches her a second later he's grinning wildly, while she manages to admit a pained smile at best.

"Ally," he calls excitedly even though she is right in front of him "Where've you been?"

Taking a step away from the boy invading her personal space, she tries to think of a likely excuse as to where she's been. _'Hiding at the tree trying to avoid you'_ probably wasn't the most tactful way of answering the question.

"I was busy doing school work. There's a book I have to read and then make a report on." she replied truthfully. This wasn't a lie, but he didn't need to know that the work wasn't due to be started until the next term. Satisfied that he believed her, she start to walk past him to her usual table where Trish is sitting already and takes a seat, Elliot following behind her dotingly.

She waits until he's claimed the seat next to her before turning to him impatiently.

"So what was it that you wanted?" She asked expectantly, her teeth slightly gritted so as to stop herself from sounding rude (_Ally was nothing if not polite)._

He grins before proceeding to pick up his bag from where he had thrown it on the floor a few minutes prior. Ally watched as he scrambled around, obviously looking for something. After seemingly forever he appears to have a _eureka_ moment and evidently finds what he was looking for. From his, apparently _spacious-enough-to-spend-6-minutes-looking-for-something_, bag he drew out his team jacket, that every member of the basketball team receives upon joining. He gestured for her to take it from his hand and she did so apprehensively, looking appropriately confused. He was looking at her in expectation while she just looked completely lost. Seeing that she needed a nudge in the right direction he encourages her to react.

"Do you know what that is?" He says slowly

She frowns in annoyance at his tone. She isn't 5 and considering her father is the basketball coach she ought to know what it was. She started grimly at Dallas, not answering.

He sighed dramatically

"Ally, that's my basketball jacket. I want you to wear it during the game Friday night"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, tinged with a bit of horror, at the proposition he had just made. Dallas, mistaking her reaction as one of joyful surprise, smiled at the girl in front on him and cheered mentally inside. He was still grinning when Ally had eventually regained her speech and coughed awkwardly, unintentionally flinching under his gaze. The entire cafeteria had become silent, watching with interest at the exchange.

"Um... Dallas," Ally starts, refusing to meet his eye, "Aren't you only supposed to give your jacket to someone that you're in a relationship with?" She said slowly, trying to dissuade him and at the same time let him down as softly as possible.

"Oh Ally," He chuckled at her, seemingly finding what she said adorable, "I think by now we can say we're officially dating" he said smoothly.

Ally almost chocked on her own spit _(lady like as ever) _while Trish, who was watching the ordeal amused, covered her mouth to stop the laughter threatening to erupt.

Not unlike a deer trapped in headlights, Ally's eyes were wide and unblinking as she tried to distinguish if the boy sitting in front of her was being serious, because as far as she could remember they hadn't ever come close to dating. He was perfectly charming, as well as being handsome and the captain of the basketball team but sadly to Ally these qualities did not make up for his frequent habit of being a prize tool. He was rude to the majority of the staff, students and that unfortunate janitor who had to take an early retirement. Despite this he was popular and believed he could get anything he wanted. Ally Dawson was the one thing he wanted, and for years he stayed determined to get her, no matter of her blatant protests. Maybe in his mind they were a couple, but in real life, their relationship consisted of Ally trying to avoid the eager boy as much as possible. Unfortunately for her, real life didn't seem to have any significance to him.

"I'm sorry Dallas, but you and I are not a 'thing'." she blurted out, her previous notion of letting him down easily forgotten and the overwhelming feel of horror taking over.

Dallas just smiles to himself and places a hand on her cheek, as a means of calming her, but inside she couldn't help but feel the need to disinfect her face. She was way past the age to believe in cooties but she was still appalled that he thought it was perfectly okay to touch her so intimately. Well, she at least considered it to be intimate, and she did not like it.

"I know you're trying to play hard to get, but honestly you can drop the games. We both know you and I _are _a thing" he spoke pityingly, still smiling.

From her frozen state Ally resisted the urge to wrestle his hand off her face and instead gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"Listen -" she tried

"Shhh," he placed his finger over her lips to silence her, "you don't need to pretend anymore."

She let out a muffled and strangled yelp and resisted the urge to bite off his finger, merely because she wanted to keep her tongue away from him. Before the poor girl could form any words he was gone, most likely to charm a teacher into 'forgetting' he had homework due, leaving her with his jacket and the taste of vomit in her mouth. Glancing around the cafeteria she was dismayed to realise that everyone was staring at her direction, their expressions mixed. Some were jealous, some were confused and some just looked like they didn't really understand what had just happened _(in all honestly neither did she)._ Her cheeks bloomed red at all the attention and she hurriedly turned back around to face the table, trying to ignore the whispers behind her. Opposite her sat Trish who had her fist in her mouth and was biting her knuckle, while unsuccessfully trying to show sympathy for her best friend and keeping in a laugh. . Ally rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand said

"Go ahead." relieving her best friend. Trish's hysterical cackling was all she could hear as she sighed in exasperation and laid her head in her arms.

**A/N: I don't even know if I'll bother uploading the rest, it really is that bad, but let me know what you think by reviewing**


End file.
